


Only You (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, blood warning, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Can you write a fluffy Barba/reader? It could be angst to fluff where the reader’s in the hospital because the reader was shot protecting Barba.word count: 504warnings: reader gets shot, mentions of hallucinations, also when i’m on morphine i hallucinate because i’m lowkey allergic so





	

Barba looked livid when he let himself into your hospital room where you were laid up, a heavy thumb on your morphine drip.

He seethed for a moment before sitting next to your bed. He was glaring at you but you could barely meet his eyes. Your neck was bandaged and filled with pain from the bullet that ripped through your chest and neck, but you managed to meet Barba’s eyes.

  
“You are an idiot,” He barked, “You barely survived.”

“I’ve been shot before,” You croaked, “I knew I was going to survive. You? You’re all talk and no bark, Barba.” You tried to smile at your own joke but the world warbled around you. Barba didn’t seem too thrilled with your humor, but you wouldn’t know. You thought were were hallucinating because you could see tears in his eyes and his hands shaking. Barba didn’t actually care too much about you, so it didn’t make sense that he seemed upset.

In fact, you were pretty sure that Barba being in your hospital room was a hallucination in the first place, but that was reinforced when he reached out and took your hand in both of his. “You could have died,” He sighed, “Died for me. You took a bullet for me.” You nodded, grinning.

“It hurt.” And he barked out a sob, head bowing to press your knuckles against his forehead. You eased up on the morphine, putting the button down, because there was no way that you were seeing and feeling what you were. Barba was crying into your hand, pressing small, wet kisses there. “Apparently it hurt you, too, Barba.”

“Please, please, call me Rafael. Please. I’m sorry.” He was babbling, “God, I should have told you before. I can’t believe that you had to get shot for me to tell you.” Again, you didn’t speak. Your heart was racing and so was the monitor beside you. You were surprised a nurse hadn’t burst in and ruined the hallucination of your long time crush crying over you after you had thrown yourself in front of a bullet for him. “I was going to ask you to dinner today, you know? Before you took the bullet. God, it should have been me. I should have been shot.” You sighed and closed your eyes, smiling.

“Will you kiss me? I want to get as much out of this hallucination as I can. I’ve wanted to kiss you for months.” Rafael looked up at you, green eyes wide, and then he smiled.

“If you think this is a hallucination, I’ll come back tomorrow and the day after that. I’ll bring you dinner and be back every single day until you believe that I’m real.” And then he stood, leaning over you, and kissing you. His kiss was short, slow, and sweet and it made your heart jump even faster.

It didn’t matter that you thought he was nothing but a morphine fever dream, it was still the best damn kiss you had ever had.


End file.
